jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Tomb of the Boom
( song) |type = Close-Range Stand Shared Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = D |speed = C |range = C |persistence = B |precision = C |potential = C }} is the shared Stand of the Boom Boom Family, featured in Steel Ball Run. Appearance Tomb of the Boom is a fairly small Stand with a vaguely humanoid upper body. Each version of the Stand bears a largely different appearance from each other; In all three versions, it possesses an elongated face with a long tongue coming out of a small mouth, resembling that of a giant anteater.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy On Tomb of the Boom 2 and 3, the top half of the Stand's head is open, revealing an eye-shaped object inside it. Tomb of the Boom 1 instead has hood-like metallic bars over its head. The shape of the lips of each Tomb of the Boom also differ: TotB 1 has thick, puckered lips; Tomb of the Boom 2 is the most anteater-like, with a perpetual smile on its face; TotB 3 has circular, multi-layered lips. All versions of Tomb of the Boom possess long, sharp fingers, with TotB 3 having four on each hand rather than five. Tomb of the Boom 2's hands are striped. Tomb of the Boom 2's lower body is a mass of human legs, with some disproportionately small, arranged in such a way that they resemble the legs of a crab; the amalgamation of many body parts may allude to the fact that it has several users, though the full bodies of the other two are never shown. Tomb of the Boom is dark purple in the colored manga. Abilities Magnetism The Boom Boom Family's Tomb of the Boom seems to have the power of magnetism. They have control over metal, and can notably destroy one of Gyro's Steel Balls before it can reach them. Each member of the family, AndreSBR Chapter 15 like BenjaminSBR Chapter 17 and L.A.,SBR Chapter 19 turn people into magnets by touching them, including a few drops of blood.SBR Chapter 16 Once turned, every metal object near the victims will be attracted to them and will sink into their body, causing crippling wounds. André can magnetize several people at once and the victims will also attract each other.SBR Chapter 18 If the affected people get far enough from the Boom Boom Family, the magnetism weakens, but if they sufficiently approach a victim, the magnetism is so powerful that the victims' bodies will rip themselves apart.SBR Chapter 12 The magnetism also becomes more lethal depending on the number of affected people in close proximity of each other. Tomb of the Boom 1 Benjamin Boom Boom can let metal objects sink into his skin to replicate the appearance of another person or spawn metal blades from his body to attack by surprise. His Stand is strong enough to deflect bullets from a revolver. Tomb of the Boom 2 Andre Boom Boom is the most powerful of the three, according to Benjamin. His ability allows him to turn any living being into a magnet by letting them touch any part of him, this includes a few drops of blood. He can magnetize several people as once and they, and the metal objects near them, are attracted to each other. This magnetism is so powerful that the victims' bodies will rip themselves apart. Tomb of the Boom 3 L. A. Boom Boom manipulates iron sand. With the sand, L.A. immobilizes his victims by binding their limbs. Additionally, he is able to kill a person by manipulating the iron particles in their blood to suck out their blood. Chapters * * * * * }} Trivia *The name of the Stand was never given in the manga. Its name was eventually revealed in JOJOVELLER's Stand Encyclopedia. References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Shared Stands Category:Close-Range Stands